tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Touya
Touya the mask maker is a ghoul living in the 13th Ward. She is NOT Uta. Appearance Every inch of Touya exudes the atmosphere of a hardened, confident woman. She does little, if anything, to manage her short, messy hair. Her hair is dark brown, almost black, but lined with streaks of premature gray. She has long ago discarded any desire to be feminine and dresses only in athletic shorts and bandages wrapped around her average-sized chest. If it were not for the worthless prudishness of others, she might do away with the bandages too. When out on the streets and required to be decent, she haphazardly tosses a jacket on, zipping it as much or as little as she pleases. Her body is very athletic with visible abs and defined arms and legs. She has worked very hard to ensure that there is no softness to be seen in her appearance. Hazel, almost golden, colored eyes complete a face that would be gorgeous if not for the scars that line its surface. Scars cover her entire body, the product of years of fighting and intentional effort on her part to retain them despite her regeneration. She has 4 tattoos: 1) The Japanese characters for the number 12 on her cheek, 2) A pair of eyes with the optic nerves tracing a bloody, criss-cross pattern up her left arm from just above her wrist to her shoulder, 3) A manticore on her upper back covering her shoulder blades, and 4) A simple, 5-pointed star on her left breast hidden beneath her bandages. Tattoos 2 and 3 are in full color and all but the first were done by Kamiya. When out and about doing ghoul activities, she wears a black hoodie over her typical attire and switches masks frequently, never sticking to one for more than two or so “missions.” Old masks get put up for sale and are often bought by hapless individuals who then “inherit” her reputation when she was wearing that mask. Personality Morally bankrupt would be a kind way to describe Touya. She has no qualms with thievery, deceit, or murder, even to those that have the misfortune to be considered friends. The only traits that can hold her respect are power or usefulness. If she can use someone, then she will like them. Once their value is gone, she doesn’t hesitate to ditch them or have them conveniently removed. One or two, insanely rare exceptions to this rule exist (one of which is Kamiya but only because he’s given her all of her tattoos). Touya is energetic to the point of seeming brash and overconfident, but this hides a feral sort of cunning and willingness to plot and scheme. She never holds back her honest opinion when speaking and doesn’t much care what others think of her, unless she can use them for something. Oddly, she is rather fun-loving, but unfortunately it often comes at the expense of others. Her definition of fun varies widely from normal activities to cruel degrees of sadism. History As she might say, "It's none of your damn business." Powers and Abilities Highly skilled mask maker: Among the many things in which she takes pride, chief among them is her ability to make masks that please any customer from a variety of available materials. Absent Morality: The lack of any moral compass gives her license to do a lot of things that the average individual would never consider doing. Combat: : Strengths: Average in nearly all traits. Exceptional at nothing but not particularly weak at anything either. : Weaknesses: Lack of formal combat training makes her a rather inefficient fighter and easily picked part by real martial artists. She is blindingly overconfident when she believes she holds an advantage. Kagune Type: Bikaku Appearance: Like all Bikaku, Touya uses a single, long tail. Where most Bikaku are thick and balanced, Touya’s is thin and offense-driven. It takes a shape similar to a rat’s tail with a vicious blade at its tip. Strengths: Fast and powerful, this kagune is optimized for offense. The blade at the end is sharp and can slice through unprotected flesh and weaker kagune with ease. Its relative thinness gives it flexibility. Weaknesses: Equal to its ability to attack is this kagune’s lack of ability to defend. Its thin size makes it ill-suited to acting as a shield or warding off other kagune. Unlike many Bikaku, it’s also very easy to cut through. Mechanics: All will bow before Cluny the Scourge. Threads Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia * Touya is not her real name, but due to her tendency to aggressively murder any that find out what it is, those with the knowledge are few and far between. Category:Ghouls Category:Bikakus Category:Characters